Wireless LAN (WLAN) networks can provide subscribers with an unprecedented degree of mobility and flexibility. However, a typical Wireless LAN network deployment (such as a hot spot, campus, or enterprise environment) provides limited roaming coverage due to a limited range of WLAN access points. A large scale implementation of a WAWLAN network may also present challenges, including maintaining a mobile subscriber's service and connectivity while the mobile subscriber crosses WLAN network boundaries (roams within the WAWLAN).
Additionally, there exist many implementation options available when using multiple networking architectures in deploying WLANs, such as, control and management intelligence residing in the access point (AP) itself (sometimes referred to as thick AP architecture), control and management intelligence residing in a controller within the WLAN but outside of the APs (sometimes referred to as thin AP architecture), and Wireless Mesh technology. Furthermore, roaming across a wide area network comprising different WLAN architectures presents another challenge in maintaining a mobile subscriber's service and connectivity while crossing WLAN boundaries.
A desire may then exist to create a WAWLAN, comprised of different WLAN architectures, that is capable of providing wireless access to a variety of mobile nodes (subscribers). The ability to permit mobile nodes access to the WAWLAN regardless of how the WLAN networks are implemented can increase the subscriber base, thereby increasing the potential profitability of the WAWLAN operators.
Additionally, to help reduce financial exposure in the deployment of a wireless network, an initial deployment of the WAWLAN may be limited in size and scope with the flexibility to choose the WLAN deployment architecture that is most suitable for supporting an initial customer base. As the number of subscribers increases, the WAWLAN can be expanded to support the increased number of subscribers. The expansion of the WAWLAN may comprise adding additional WLANs of the same networking technology or of a different networking technology.
One solution that can be used to support different networking technologies in a single WAWLAN is to make use of mobility enabling software applications that can be installed in each mobile node. The software applications (commonly referred to as mobility clients) installed in the mobile nodes can permit the mobile node the ability to communicate with the WAWLAN, regardless of what networking technology being implemented in a particular portion of the WAWLAN.
A disadvantage of the prior art that the inclusion of a mobility client in each of the mobile nodes may result in situations wherein a mobile node may not have the proper mobility client installed and may not be able to obtain access to the WAWLAN.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the installation of the mobility client application may tax mobile nodes with limited processing power or capability and may preclude their use in the WAWLAN or may limit their performance to a level that is unacceptable.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is that the wireless network operator must deploy network elements in the WAWLAN in support of the mobility client to enable mobile subscribers roam across the wide area Wireless LAN network. The additional hardware/software can require a large expenditure in maintenance and support. Furthermore, the lack of scalability of such a solution is not conducive to future expansion of the WAWLAN.